


The Gift of the Happi

by Kyrakat



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, O'Quinn, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/pseuds/Kyrakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotional intimacy, a better gift than flowers or chocolate...or an extremely tech'd up wheelchair. Megan's nurses let her spend Valentine's Day (and night) with Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of the Happi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katasstropheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! This has nothing to do with the O'Henry story, I just find it hilarious.

“Thank you...for choosing me.”

It was the first night Happy was laying in Megan’s bed without having to bribe a nurse or pick a lock. Turns out the hospital was staffed by a bunch of saps who felt the same way about Valentine’s Day that Paige felt about Christmas. 

Technically, it wasn’t Valentine’s Day anymore but the quiet early hours of February 15th. Happy was on her side to make sure there was enough room for Megan to be comfortable, even though she was curled up tight and using Happy’s shoulder as a pillow, leaving half the bed unoccupied. While Megan was sleeping with her face buried in Happy’s hair, she had revisited and counted up her memories. She lined them up, sorting them as if they were her tools hanging up at the garage. It was that night when she realized the good memories outweighed the bad for the first time in her life. So, playing with her sleeping girlfriend's hair, Happy thought there was no shame in verbalizing her gratitude.

It wasn’t until after she whispered it and felt Megan’s smile on her neck, did she realize she was awake.

“Do you want me to go back to pretending I was asleep?” Megan asked before placing a warm, lazy kiss on her neck. “Or can I ask what the hell you think you're talking about?”

“I can't believe you heard me being gross,” Happy chuckled. Megan’s shirt had ridden up, so placing her palm on the exposed skin, Happy carefully rolled Megan over so she could look at her. She left her hand to draw slow circles across the skin just above her underwear.

“When are you not?” Megan laughed, voice way too energetic for the early hour. She cupped Happy’s face to pull her down to her lips, kissing her lightly. When they broke apart she didn't let go. “You have been a hopeless romantic the entire time I've known you.”

Megan playfully nuzzled her nose against Happy’s.

“And not a minute sooner,” Happy replied with a shy smile. She pulled away enough to place a kiss on her forehead before settling back down on her side next to her girlfriend. The scent of Megan’s shampoo mixed with the undefinable sweet smell of her skin masked the horrid hospital smell. It made her dizzy and emotional. “Meeting you...was like waking up.”

Happy tried to snuggle her face in Megan’s hair to hide the embarrassed, angry tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes, but Megan scooted away as well as she could. She took Happy’s hand from her stomach and brought it up to her lips before turning her head to look at her.

“The second I saw you,” Happy continued, closing the space between their bodies Megan just made, “I had to change how I dealt with the world. I can’t be on autopilot with you, can’t assume I know how you work, can’t tune out and work on mental blueprints.” her voice was barely audible. “I want to be present with you...and I’m scared.”

“It’s okay,” Megan said, kissing her callused fingers. “You don’t have to be fearless all the time, Hap.”

Happy knew Megan understood what was going through her head, as she did most of the time. She could stop before she ended up a blubbery mess, but she wanted to say it. She wanted to be sure. She wanted to be sure that Megan knew how much she had fucked up Happy’s entire world by choosing her. Or, more so, how much she had unfucked Happy’s entire world before soon majorly fucking it up again.

“I want to be fearless for you,” Happy said, a hint of desperation in her tone. “I am so scared that I’m going to go back to sleep when you’re gone, Meg, but you’re facing something I can’t imagine, something I can’t even let myself think about it. If one of us gets to be scared shitless, it’s going to be you.”

“Funny thing,” Megan said, pausing to kiss Happy’s palm before interlocking their fingers under her chin, “the second I saw you, I stopped being scared. I’m a natural born performer so of course no one knew how scared I was, not even Walter...but I was scared of dying before I could do anything, before I could finish my bucket list. I was scared of not living enough. But then I saw a very attractive younger woman who had lifetimes behind her eyes and I realized the quality of a life is based on the quantity and depth of emotions, not time. Besides, somewhere along the way I got to check off a few important things on my bucket list, so I’m good.”

“Important things like lesbian sex and riding on a motorcycle?” Happy asked, pulling her hand away from Megan’s and wiping embarrassing tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

“I was thinking more along the lines of falling in love, but those work too,” Megan laughed.

Happy looked down at their hands and bite her lip. Another thing Happy wanted to vocalize but was sure Megan already knew. She knew she had to say it before their time ran out or else she’d never forgive herself. She would tell her, not tonight, but soon. Besides, she was a woman of action, not words.

So she tried to express her feelings by lightly trailing her fingers over her jaw, making her way to thread her fingers through her hair. Happy kissed her slowly, wanting to memorize everything about this moment even though she knew she would. She knew she would never be able to forget the heat of her mouth, how she tasted, or how soft she was...and there was no way of knowing if that would become a blessing or a curse.

One of the things Megan enjoyed most when they started dating was that Happy didn’t treat her like she was breakable. Wherever their passion took them, that’s where they would go. However, a year of being together while Megan’s condition worsened had mellowed Happy out a touch. Megan, however, was definitely not mellow.

Megan deepened the kiss by forcefully pushing her tongue inside Happy’s mouth (as if Happy would ever resist that) and pulling her girlfriend even closer using as tight of a grip on her ass as she could manage. Happy intertwined their legs and let her hand wander down Megan’s chest, taking the stretched out neck of her tanktop with it. Megan moaned into her mouth when Happy cupped her bare breast and rubbed a calloused thumb over her nipple, just once. To her girlfriend’s disappointment, Happy pulled her tank top back up and returned to holding her face.

Happy wanted nothing more than to continue, to give Megan’s body the attention it deserved, but they had already worn each other out a couple of times earlier that night. She really didn't need her best friend’s voice in her head explaining what Megan could or couldn't handle in her condition. So, she pulled away, even with her bottom lip being loosely pulled back by Megan's teeth.

Slightly out of breath, Happy leaned her forehead on Megan’s, who was significantly more out of breath but smiling.

“So,” Megan said breathlessly, grinning, “what did you want to thank me for earlier?”

“For being great in bed?” Happy suggested.

“Okay, while that’s true, I don't think that's what you said,” Megan said, letting go and rubbing Happy’s back lightly. 

“Oh you know me, just typical low self-esteem orphan bullshit,” Happy said, moving to turn away from the truth seeking missile that was her girlfriend. 

Megan swatted her arm, playfully glaring at her.

“C’mon, if you start psychoanalysing yourself to get out of telling me what's wrong, Toby’ll be out of a job.”

“I'm sorry, are you under the impression that I pay that lunatic for unwanted insights into my behavior?” Happy asked incredulously.

“Happy…” Megan warned.

“Okay, fine. I’m just glad you picked me over Doc or Paige or Sylvester, that's all. I'm not sure where I'd be at if you hadn't,” Happy said quickly, not meeting her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Excuse me?” Megan asked with a laugh. “Wait, no, okay, Sylvester I get, totally and completely. He’s a little young but I can definitely see it, he's very sweet.”

“Especially on you,” Happy rolled her eyes.

“But I always assumed Toby was just trying to push my brothers buttons when he flirted with me.”

“Megan,” Happy said in a voice full of pity, as if she couldn’t believe Megan was so oblivious.

“And Paige doesn't even play for our team!” Megan exclaimed, looking at Happy like she had lost her mind. “She's into my brother!”

“I happen to know that she would go to bat for you, my dear,” Happy said drily. “Did you really not know that everyone in that garage that day fell in love with you the second you entered?”

“They did not,” Megan laughed.

“Now that you’re aware of your options, gonna reconsider?” Happy meant for it to be a joke but it came out all too serious.

“You're my girl,” Megan said, trying to take Happy's concern seriously without showing confusion on her face. “I'm glad to have them as friends but they would never sneak into the hospital every night or build me a mind controlled hovering wheelchair...which, by the way, I’m never going to get used to saying. Whether or not they felt something that day, it doesn't matter. I saw you and I was already yours. Why do you think I tried to impress you with that dumb joke?”

“Because you’re incapable of telling any other kind of joke?” Happy teased her and quickly stole a kiss.

“I’m preeeetty sure that’s you,” Megan said, shifting and trying to comfortable position. She made a tiny groaning noise. Happy frowned, detached herself from Megan and wedged another pillow behind her.

“Maybe I’ll sleep in the chair,” Happy said, her eyes unfocused, giving her a distant appearance. Megan reached over and poked her side with a strength Happy didn’t know she still had left, before giving her an Oscar-worthy pout.

“I’m much more comfy with you here,” she said, patting Happy’s empty spot next to her. “Please?”

Happy gave her a small smile, managing to erase all the fear and sadness from all of her features except her eyes. She crawled back into bed and faced her before Megan tapped her nose lightly, grinning at her. Happy sighed in fake annoyance and flipped over, letting Megan spoon her. It was nice. 

“Hey, Meg?” Happy whispered into the dark room. She felt safe enough in Megan’s arms to say something scary, but she didn’t know what was going to come out of her mouth.

“It’s okay,” Megan said, smoothing down Happy’s hair. “Your emotional vulnerability is a much more practical gift than the flying wheelchair, but that’s enough for tonight. We still have some time. Not a lot, but some. Plus, you have work and I have PT in the morning. Go the fuck to sleep.”

Happy laughed and intertwined their fingers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” she said through a yawn.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Happy. Thank you for choosing me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Happy's spending more time with Toby when she's not dating him, hence his coping mechanism of "tell a dumb joke" rubbing off on her lmao.


End file.
